Someday
by Garowyn
Summary: Peter wonders about who his heart truly belongs to.


**A/N: I don't own anything Spider-man. I wrote this based on the series on TV. The new one that is. I haven't read all the books or comic books either so just bear with me here. '...thoughts...'**

**Dec.23/04-->This is due for revision in 2005.**

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was just setting in the distance. Peter Parker a.k.a. the city's superhero, Spider-man, was sitting in the local area park. It was in a less busy part of New York, which he didn't think was all that possible. In New York, everywhere was busy to him...nowadays.

He wore a black sweater with a white shirt underneath. Dark blue jeans completed the look along with a torn expression. He was thinking about his current girlfriend, Indy, and...Mary Jane Watson.

As if he didn't have enough problems.

Kids were playing in the park, parents nearby watching them. Couples were walking around and sitting on other benches. Birds chirped here and there and a light breeze touched the back of his neck. It was a nice setting if it weren't for the confusing and irresolute thoughts clouding his mind. His blue eyes stared at the cement, not really seeing it.

Lately he'd been wondering about who he loved more. Or rather, who was his one true love in his life. Indy or MJ? He weighed out their good points.

Indy was funny and friendly. She was a reporter like him and the two had instantly clicked when they met. She was a cool person.

But then there was the beautiful Mary Jane Watson. Her great smile and nice laugh was seen and heard again in his mind. He only saw her not long ago. Between classes at the college and she had stopped by at his and Harry's apartment.

She had long flowing red hair. Pretty twinkling green eyes and cherry red lips. She was just incredibly gorgeous and had continued to haunt his mind for years and years...

He met her when they were five years old, thinking she was an angel of such ethereal beauty. He had grown up with her just next door. She was never rude to him and was always just...a friend. Peter had wanted much more.

But that was no longer possible. Or was it?

He remembered saving her from a gang of thugs, kissing her in the rain. But she hadn't known who he was.

He remembered basically telling her how he felt about her in the hospital room where his Aunt May had lay recuperating from a horrifying shock by the treacherous Green Goblin...

Oh yes. He remembered Norman Osborn. He remembered how he had threatened MJ's life. It was a bittersweet memory, the somewhat sweet side being when he rescued her; relieved she was almost safe in his arms.

He remembered how she had told him how she felt about him, not knowing who he really was. That was what he had wanted. He wanted her to love him as Peter Parker and not as Spider-man.

But he could not truly tell her how he felt because if he did...her life would be in danger. If any villain found out about their opponent's love or family, they would surely put them in danger. Anything to get the hero to surrender.

Peter sighed and got up from his bench. It was almost dark. Maybe he would take a swing through the city...

He walked back to his apartment. His spider senses weren't tingling so he knew danger was not nearby. He was definitely glad. Tonight he had some serious thinking to do.

Peter reached the door to his and Harry's apartment and opened it. It was unlocked as usual. Harry sometimes forgot to lock it. He hoped Harry didn't have some girl over. He hated to interrupt tender moments.

Luckily, Harry was just watching the news, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey, Pete, where'd you go?" He asked, watching Peter walk slowly to his room.

"Just to the park." Peter answered absentmindedly. "I needed to...think things out."

"Anything you need to talk about?" Harry asked awkwardly, frowning.

"Oh no! I'm alright, thanks. I'm just going to turn in early tonight."

"You're going to bed already? It's only 9:00pm!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm just feeling really tired tonight." Peter lied. "Night."

"Night." Harry turned back to the television.

Peter shut the door to his room and immediately took off his sweater and shirt, revealing his costume underneath. He took the rest of his clothes off, opened the window, and slid out. It was dark enough so he wouldn't be spotted. He shot out a web to the side of the building next over and took off...

He flew above the traffic, above the pedestrians, above all except for some tall buildings. A crescent moon was barely visible because of the millions of lights around the city.

He thought again about the two women. Indy was fun to be around with and so was MJ. He liked Indy okay but...

Peter landed on top of a ledge. He sat there and came to a conclusion.

He loved MJ.

Why did he have to let her go? Why did he do it? Those and more questions ran through his mind. He exhaled, staring up at the moon. He now realized that his heart truly belonged to Mary Jane. But it was too late.

There were so many regrets in his life and he didn't want to hurt Indy's feelings. Besides, what if MJ didn't return his love anymore? What if she secretly had already fallen for someone else? Peter didn't know what to do or what to think anymore.

'Oh MJ...' He thought, blinded by love and sadness. 'Everything could've been different...' He stood up. Maybe he still did have a chance. After all, he wasn't going to know if he didn't try. 'Someday.' He leapt into thin air and returned back to his apartment.

Meanwhile, MJ sat in her own apartment, reading a romance novel. She was jealous of the woman in the book. Every time it came to a part between the man and the woman, she kept picturing Indy and Peter. She had to admit it. She was jealous of Indy. She was nice to her whenever they saw each other but deep down, she was jealous.

She too, was in love with Peter. He was the one who had always been there for her and supported and encouraged her. She remembered the heartbreaking and partly humiliating moment between her and Peter at Harry's father's funeral. She also remembered the kiss, which it had seemed so familiar to her.

'Maybe someday.' She thought closing the book and leaning against the couch. She had hope.


End file.
